Win
by Thanatos Angelos Girl
Summary: James Potter finally got the best of him by Lily Evans. Girls always win. Drabble


_**Win**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**_

**A/N: This is for the First Kiss challenge and the January 14th prompt of the day from Hogwarts Online II, my first ever James/Lily!**

Lily walked down the spiraling staircase, holding her books close to her chest as she started walking from the direction of her Charms class. So far today was calm and so quiet. Today was a rarity, a special occasion where a certain raven haired imbecile didn't play with her hair or flip through her books in an annoying effort to get her attention.

She still couldn't believe that James Potter was seventeen with the way he behaved. He acted like he was a first year or he acted like a player, stringing girls' foolish hearts into a tapestry the size of Hogwarts itself depending on the day. He drove her insane every day without fail but maybe today was different. Surely it was about time that the higher power up there took some mercy on her, right? She deserved time alone to herself, and not with a foolish and frustrating voice at her shoulder.

Pushing a stray strand of auburn hair back, she arrived at the library and she strode to her small nook towards the back of the library. A window was directly beside the table she sat at and the light danced upon her hair, her emerald green orbs, and her porcelain skin. The sunlight was cozy to her as she flipped open her books and began to get to work studying for the new paper assigned today in Charms.

Hours passed by and still no sign of Potter. Where was he? Had he finally given up on her? She wasn't going to go out with him no matter what he said. So then why when faced with the possibility that he might have moved on was she slightly sick? Maybe it was the food at the Great Hall. She must have eaten something and she was showing late signs of food poisoning. That had to be it. What else could it be?

Lily glanced down at the abandoned and neglected books and groaned, cursing the distraction with every fiber of her being, before leaving the library. She couldn't think and the paper was due in a week! She supposed she could put it off until tomorrow when she wasn't-what was she? James was finally not around after years and now she couldn't stop thinking about him, even if it was to say she was glad he was gone. He was doing this to mess with her surely! He must have known that she and her curiosity would seek out an answer to his actions. Right?

That night she looked down at the Gryffindor table and saw the infamous gang laughing and joking. A painful and numbing pang hit her chest and she frowned. Slowly getting up and after bidding her acquaintances goodbye she left and entered the Great Hall.

"Lily? Are you okay?" That familiar and joyful voice danced through the hall and she turned to meet dark eyes with twinkles of light in them.

"What makes you think I'm not okay James?" Lily asked defensively.

"One, because you left in the middle of dinner and two because you called me James." James listed off.

"Well James is your name isn't it?" Lily retorted.

"Lily, did someone hurt you?" James asked. So after ignoring her the entire day he could play concerned suitor again? Oh no, he couldn't not by Lily's book and they were going to follow her rules. She would show James that he couldn't get away with messing her mind up. She walked close to him, the smell of his cologne attacking her senses. She stood only a few inches apart from him and his face was redder in that moment then her hair was. She pressed her pink lips against his thin lips, still stained with the taste of pumpkin juice.

"James, will you marry me?" She asked extremely serious.

"What?" He cried out.

Her job finally done she turned around and walked away. This would teach him to not play mind games with her and she finally got him back. He would be thinking about her for the rest of his life (who could forget the one instant where Lily kissed James?). She liked the sound of that.

"Lily! Get back here! You can't walk up to someone, closer than you have ever been to that person, ask them to marry you and walk off without explaining after you kissed them too!" James ranted. She stopped and turned around to face the ranting boy.

"You talk too much, James." She informed him before smirking and continuing to the Gryffindor common room.

_James Potter finally got the best of him by Lily Evans. Girls always win._


End file.
